Chance To Love You
by KishiZhera
Summary: /aku takut kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencintaimu.. sungguh.. aku takut bila meninggalkanmu pergi sendirian../ SASODEI/


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Cerita ini _of course_ punya Nara.

Rated : T

Pairing : SasoDei hehehe..

Warning : Sho-Ai/BL, YAOI, sekali lagi bukan FemDei, itu aja kali -direbus- saat ada tanda "**..araN (^^) Nara.." **itu bahasanya Nara ganti. So, buat yang gak suka, please klik back.. ^^

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ

_**Chance To Love You**_

"Bohong!"

"Semuanya berbohong kan?"

"Katakan padaku! Kalian bohong kan!"

"Kumohon, hiks.. katakan kalau kalian berbohong… hiks..!"

"Danna.. hiks.. Danna belum mati kan?"

"Danna.."

"Danna masih hidup! Hiks… hiks.."

"Dannaaaaa.."

"Hiks.."

"Dan-"

BRUUKK..

Heii.. dia pingsan! Tobi! Kenapa kau diam saja! Tobi.. Heii.. kau dengar tidak? Dia pingsan.. Deidara jatuh! Bawa dia ke kamarnya! Cepat! Kenapa kau masih diam saja di situ, Bodoh! Nanti dia bertambah parah. Seseorang tolong angkat dia ke kamarnya!

Apakah harus aku yang mengangkatnya? Kenapa aku? Kenapa kalian hanya diam mematung saja! Sudahlah! Biar aku yang mengantarnya ke kamar. Kucoba mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengangkat badannya..

Sring..

Uhh.. sial.. aku tidak bisa memegangnya! Kenapa? Oh.. Badanku terasa ringan. Apakah aku sudah mati? Heii yang benar saja. Aku tidak mungkin mati di tangan nenekku sendiri. Aku masih di sini. Di markas Akatsuki. Aku bersama kalian. Aku berdiri disampingmu kan Tobi? Aku.. aku.. tidak memakai baju Akatsuki lagi? Siapa yang berani mengambil bajuku? Lihat saja! akan ku bunuh dia..

Sekali lagi kuulurkan tanganku utuk memegang wajahnya.

Sringg..

Sial! Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Tetap tidak bisa. Kenapa? Apakah dia menggunakan jutsunya? Bodoh! Dia pingsan Sasori! Mana mungkin bisa menggunakan jutsunya di saat seperti ini. Lalu.. kenapa aku tidak bisa menyentuhnya? Kumohon jangan membuatku bingung seperti ini Tuhan..

"Tobi, bawa Deidara ke kamarnya."

Tobi menngangguk pelan lalu dia mengangkat tubuh Deidara dan membawanya pergi.

Hei.. kenapa kau hanya mematuhi perintah Pein-sama saja? Aku tadi kan sudah memintamu. Dasar! Awas kau nanti. BRUKK.. aku tersungkur saat mencoba meninju pelan bahunya. Sial.. lagi lagi tidak kena. Eh? Tidak kena? Bagaimana bisa?

Tembus..

Ke-kenapa? Kenapa yang kupegang selalu saja tembus? Arrghh..

Aku bangkit lagi. Kulihat sekelilingku. Semuanya ada. Tidak ada yang berkurang. Hanya Tobi dan Deidara saja yang memang tidak ada. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu berbeda? Suasana di sini mungkin sedikit berbeda. Tobi tadi yang biasanya ceria, sekarang menjadi murung dan nyaris tidak berbicara sama sekali. Dari tadi yang kudengar hanya teriakan Deidara. Itupun sekarang sudah berhenti karena Deidara pingsan.

Tadi dia berteriak memanggil aku ya? Kenapa? Dasar bodoh.. seperti biasa, dia hanya merepotkan saja. Buat apa teriak-teriak seperti itu? bukankah aku ada di sampingnya?

1 jam..

2 jam..

Aku bosan menunggu di sini dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Apa aku pergi ke kamarku saja? Kurasa aku bisa memperbaiki Hiruko. Lumayan untuk membunuh bosan. Perlahan aku berdiri dan berjalan kearah kamarku tanpa tau pasti apa yang terjadi di sini.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Suara langkah kaki siapa itu? Kusipitkan mataku untuk menangkap siapa yang sedang berjalan diujung lorong sana.

Tap.. tap.. tap..

Bunyi langkah seseorang dari lorong di depanku semakin keras terdengar. Mendekat.. Aku berhenti. Sekali lagi kutajamkan penglihatanku. Dia.. dia Deidara. Perlahan aku menghembuskan nafasku. . Syukurkan dia tidak apa-apa. Aku tersenyum lega mengetahui kedaannya. Kuurungkan niatku untuk pergi ke kamar. Aku berhenti untuk menyapanya.

"_Haii.. bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

…

Dia diam saja? Tidak seperti biasanya. Padahal aku sudah tersenyum manis. Dia tetap berjalan dengan tatapan kosong. Dia seperti tidak bernyawa. Dia terus berjalan ke arahku tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

Aku masih bisa memaklumi sikapnya kali ini, mungkin dia sedang marah dan tidak ingn bicara denganku. Aku diam. Kujajari langkahnya. Sedikit curu-curi pandang kearahnya. Aku tidak tahu, perasaan apa yang kurasakan padanya. Tetapi, hatiku begitu bahagia saat bersama dengan cowok pirang di sampingku ini. Sungguh.. semua itu membuatku bingung.

**(^^)**

"Dei, kau mau kemana?" Konan menyapa Deidara.

"…" Deidara bungkam, pandangannya lurus kedepan. Tatapan sayu.

"_Dei jawab! Kau tau kan bagaimana kalau Konan sedang marah.."_ aku berusaha membisikinya agar dia tidak terkena omelan dari Konan.

"…" Bodoh! Kenapa dia masih diam?

"Baik, aku mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Pergilah jika kau mau….. Hati-hati.."

Aku merasakan darahku memuncak mengetahui kalimat terakhir Konan. Kedua tanganku mengepal keras. Pipi cewek itu saat mengatakan hati-hati pada Deidara, terlihat bersemu merah. Heii… jangan katakan bahwa kau menyukai Deidara ya? Aku tidak re….la? Kenapa? Memang apa hak ku melarang Deidara disukai oleh orang lain? Oh Tuhaan.. perasaan apa ini?

Deidara sekilas menatap Konan dan membungkuk hormat kemudian pergi berlalu dari markas Akatsuki. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kutatap tajam mata Konan yang melihat punggung Deidara. _Deathglare _terbaikku.

..

Dia atau tepatnya kami berdua terus berjalan tanpa arah. Aku rindu saat seperti ini. Saat aku dan Deidara berjalan berdua. Eh? Mikir apa sih aku ini? Tapi harus kuakui, aku suka suasana seperti ini. Tenang. Damai. Dan….. berdua dengannya..

Kalau dipikir-pikir, kita mau kemana? Kuberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya, karena jujur, aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Dei, kita mau kemana?"_ aku sedikit menolehkan kepalaku padanya.

"…"

Dia masih marah padaku ya? Ah.. kau memang selalu begitu Dei! Selalu membuatku bingung. Seulas senyum mengembang dari bibirku. Yang harus kuakui juga kalau senyuman ini sengaja kuberikan untuknya. Hanya Deidara, _hime_-ku. Eh?

**..araN (^^) Nara..**

Sekitar satu jam, kau terus berjalan. Dan sekitar satu jam juga aku terus menemanimu. Entah mengapa saat aku mulai merasa lelah, aku menatapmu, dan lelah yang kurasakan langsung sirna begitu saja. Kau bisa sihir ya?

Apakah kita ada misi baru dari Pein-sama? Tetapi kenapa kau tidak membawa tanah liatmu? Biasanya kau tidak pernah seharipun melupakannya. Terakhir aku melakukan misi denganmu bukankah saat aku harus melawan nenekku dan gadis merah muda itu? kenapa aku merasa tidak tahu akhiran pertarunganku sendiri ya? Oh.. mungkin aku pingsan ditengah pertempuran. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering pingsan. Entahlah.. tidak mungkin aku terkena anemia, karena jelas-jelas aku sebuah kugutsu yang punya jiwa.

**(^^)**

Sepertinya aku tidak salah mengikutimu sampai saat ini. Kau berjalan kearah sungai. Tempat yang damai dan tentram. Persis seperti yang aku suka. Kau berhenti tiba-tiba. Kulihat atau lebih tepatnya kuperhatikan, kau menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Kau seperti orang frustasi saja. Aku mendengus sedikit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kau sudah duduk di bawah pohon, tentunya dengan aku di sampingmu. Matamu terpejam lagi. Lalu sehelai nafas mengalun lembut dari bibirmu.

Sungguh, aku panik, mungkinkah kau pingsan lagi? Tanganku mengayun pelan di depan wajahnya. Aahh.. kumohon, buka matamu.

"_Dei, kau tidak apa-apa?" _

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang barusaja kutanyakan padanya? Ah.. bisa saja dia berfikir yang macam-macam padaku.

"Danna.."

Samar-samar kudengar kau memanggil namaku pelan. Akhirnya, kau mau bicara padaku. Ahh.. hatiku merasa lega saat kau memanggil namaku, Deidara! Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari dimana banyak pengakuan dariku. Kuakui aku senang saat kau tidak mengacuhkanku lagi seperti saat ini.

Tiba-tiba wajahmu tertunduk. Aku bingung, Kutolehkan wajahku agar bisa melihar sosokmu dengan jelas.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks..Danna~.. hiks.."

Eh? Kau bergurau kan Dei? Kenapa kau malah menangis? Dan kenapa juga kau membawa namaku dalam tangisanmu? Memang aku senang saat kau menyebut namaku, tetapi kalau kau menyebutnya dalam artian kau benci padaku, aku tidak terlalu suka.

"Jahat.. kau jahat Danna! Kenapa kau pergi ke surga tanpaku?"

Tiit..tit..tit..

Tangisanmu semakin pecah, kau menagis sesenggukan. Kukira kau salah Dei! Aku tidak pernah pergi tanpamu, apalagi pergi ke sur…..ga? surga? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah daritadi aku bersamamu. Atau.. atau aku memang telah…..mati..

Tiitt… tiiitt… tiiittt… tit..tit..tit.

Pikiranku semakin galau saja. Apa benar aku memang telah mati? Kucoba mengulurkan tanganku untuk menjamahmu. Aku ingin memelukmu. Sungguh..

Wuusshhhh….

Sial, badanku terasa semakin ringan. Tanganku.. tanganku tidak punya kuasa lagi. Tangan dan tubuhku terbawa bersama angin sore ini. Apakah aku benar-benar mati? Tuhan.. aku tidak ingin pergi tanpanya. Tuhan aku baru sadar perasaanku padanya.

Rasa cemburu saat dia dengan orang lain..

Rasa sayangku kepadanya..

Aku tahu.. aku tahu kalau aku mencintainya.. kumohon.. hentikan waktu kali ini saja. Hanya untuk mengucap salam padanya. Salam perpisahan… untuk selama-lamanya.

…

Tangisanmu semakin pecah, tubuhmu bergetar hebat. Perlahan tubuhku juga semakin menjauh dari dirimu. Aku takut akan pergi. Aku takut membuatmu sakit. Aku takut.. aku takut kehilangan cintamu. Meskipun aku belum tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak. Tetapi aku takut. Takut kehilangan kesempatan untuk mencintaimu.

Aku melawan kekuatan ini sekuat tenaga. Tidak.. Tidaaak.. kumohon Tuhan, beri aku waktu sedikit lagi. Aku ingin dia tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama ini padanya.

Kukira permohonanku di dengar oleh tuhan. Perlahan, angin kembali mengantarku ke samping Deidara yang masih menangis sesenggukan. Hatiku pilu mengetahui kau menangis, apalagi kau menangis karenaku.

Untuk kesekian kalinya tanganku terulur untuk memegang parasnya. Sesat kemudian, aku terkesiap. Tanganku tidak tembus lagi. Aku bisa memegang dirimu. Aku senang, Dan juga sedih.

Perlahan, aku mengangkat wajahmu untuk menatapku.

"Danna.."

Sudah kuduga sebelumnya kalau kau tidak akan percaya semudah itu. Tak kurasa, air mataku menetes membasahi pipi. Sakit. Sakit sekali mengetahui kisah cintaku yang seperti ini. Jatuh cinta pada seorang _hime_. Ohh.. aku tidak pernah menyangka diriku akan menjadi sebodoh ini.

Aku mencoba tersenyum disela air mataku yang masih menetes. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah kuberikan pada seseorang. Kau menatapku dalam-dalam. Aku rindu, sekali lagi aku mengakui, aku rindu akan tatapan matamu padaku. Mata _aquamarine_mu yang begitu indah.

Tanganku menyingkap rambut yag menutupi wajahmu perlahan. Aku tahu kau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Namun aku tidak tahu apalagi yang bisa kulakukan untukmu.

Bruukk…

Mataku membulat sempurna. Kau.. kau.. dia.. Deidara.. memelukku? Astaga? Kurasa aku akan menjadi pelayan setiamu Tuhan.

Kedua tanganmu melingkar di leherku. Aku merasakan tangisanmu semakin pecah saja. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Air mataku yang tadinya hanya menetes, sekarang sudah mengalir semua. Aku malu kau dapati menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Danna.. Danna.."

Berulang kali kau memanggil namaku semenjak kita berpelukan. Aku senang karena kau masih perduli denganku.

"Danna.. aku sayang pada Danna. Aku tahu ini gila. Tetapi aku tidak bisa memungkiri perasaanku sendiri. Aku mencintaimu.. hiks.."

Tiiiiiitt..

Perkataan itu? Benarkah kau mengatakan hal itu? Kau mengeratkan pelukanmu padaku. Aku heran. Apakah kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada sebuah kugutsu seperti aku? Aku tidak habis pikir. Aku.. aku senang sekali mendengar kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Dei" Kukecup puncak kepalanya pelan.

**(^^)**

Aku merasakan hal aneh terjadi pada bagian belakang tubuhku. Seperti ada yang menempel di punggungku. Dan sesuatu itu seperti dibawah kendaliku. Perlahan aku menoleh ke arah belakang.

_Sayap seorang angel_

Aku benar-benar telah menjadi seorang _angel._

Angin kembali berhembus. Tubuhku mulai kembali ringan seperti tadi. Kulihat Deidara. Wajahmu panik melihat keadaanku. Aku berusaha tersenyum menenagkanmu. Aku tau ini sulit. Tetapi aku harus pergi.

Aku menatapmu dalam-dalam. Akan kupastikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau mengangguk mengerti. Kukecup keningmu untuk terakhir kali.

Aku tahu…

Aku bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta pada seorang _hime_ seperti dirimu dan kau juga bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta kepada boneka yang menjadi _angel_ seperti diriku.

...

...

Sesaat setelah kepergianku meninggalkan dirimu..

"Pein-sama. Deidara-san tewas dalam pertempurannya melawan Uchiha Sasuke."

...

...

...

(^^)

"Salam kenal semuanya.."

…

…

"Seorang _angel_ baru ya?"

"Iya.. tak kusangka _angel _baru itu begitu manis."

"Ah.. siapa namanya?"

_Angel_ baru? Kualihkan pandanganku pada _angel_ baru itu..

"Deidara.." sepotong nama yang sangat kurindukan baru saja meluncur dari bibirku.

Kau menemuiku di sini? Ah.. kau menjadi _angel_ juga rupanya. Aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi. Tak bisa kualihkan pandanganku darimu. Kau begitu manis dengan sayap itu.

Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, kau menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

…

"Danna.."

**`(/^^)/ OWARI \(^^\)**

Weeheehe.. Nara balik lagi nih. Lagi-lagi bawa fic SasoDei. Kyaaaaaa.. I love SasoDei!

Ini fic pelampiasan Nara karena dicuekin berhari-hari sama temen Nara! Gezz.. nyebelin banget tau gak? Uhh.. kalau aja gak ada UUD 1945, udah Nara rebus tu anak (?)

Gomen kalau masih banyak mistypo dan ceritanya ngaco abis..

But..

Nara tetep mohon sama readers dan senpai sekalian buat review fic Nara..

_**...kritik dan saran diterima..**_

**..REVIEW PLEASE..**


End file.
